


"Clean Break"

by thelotusflower



Category: New Girl
Genre: Canon Divergence, Clean Break, F/M, Fix It, Smut, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Rewrite of "Clean Break"After Jess and Nick both go back for the mug, and see it is not there, they confront one another. This confrontation just leads to what has been on both their minds all day though - sex.*** This may or may not be a one shot.
Relationships: Jessica Day & Nick Miller, Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	"Clean Break"

**Author's Note:**

> So! Tell me how you like this. I could definitely expand it, but also could just leave it as a one shot, so tell me if you want me to expand. :)

Nick.

Sex mug.

Nick took the sex mug. 

After they agreed to throw it out together.

Sure, Jess went back to retrieve the mug too - but Nick went  _ first. _

She can’t keep her mind of it - off Nick, or the mug - why he went back for the mug. 

She is going to confront him. Ask him,  _ why  _ he took it. She doesn’t even have to disclose she went back for it - she’ll just say she  _ noticed  _ it was gone when she got up to put Cece and Shmidt’s “save the date” note on the refrigerator. The whole thing makes perfect sense.

She gets up out of bed, walks to her door, opens it, about to go knock on Nick’s and Schmidt’s- and also Cece’s, who she imagines will be staying the night  _ a lot  _ now. She opens the door, and to her surprise, Nick is right in front of her, his mouth gaping open and his fist up in the air, about to knock. They stare at each other a moment, shocked, surprised and lust forming in each other’s eyes . “The sex mug,” Jess murmurs.

“You went back for it,” Nick declares.

_ “What?”  _ Jess exasperates. “No,  _ you  _ went back for it.”

“Don’t lie, Jess. I went there and it was gone,” Nick responds, a small smirk stretching across his lips.

Jess squints. “ _ No,”  _ she argues. “It was gone when I went back for it,” she says, immediately regretting her admission. “I mean - I saw it was gone, when I was in the kitchen…” she attempts to recover. Nick looks unconvinced. “Look, I didn’t take it.” She shrugs.

“But you wanted to.” He states, his eyes narrowing on hers.

She laughs breathlessly, licking her lips absentmindedly. “You wanted to.” She backfires, her voice quiet, her eyes flickering down to her ex-boyfriend’s mouth.

Nick gulps. Jess searches his face for his next move. Her eyes linger over his mouth for far too long, only interrupted by his voice.

“Jessica…”

Her eyes flicker up to his. He is leaning closer now. She finds herself leaning closer to him, fondly remembering all the times they were this close before and how  _ good  _ it felt when they got this  _ close.  _ How good it got  _ after  _ getting closer.

With one last glance at each other, they close the distance - mouth on mouth. The familiar taste of his mouth swarming back into her memory - the sparks that never really went out, igniting between them. Jess pulls him closer, tugging him insider her room, nick shutting the door behind him.

They part a moment, once the door is closed and stare at each other eyes’ deeply and concentrated. Nothing is said but nothing needs to be said to declare the fact that they both  _ deeply  _ want one another and it’s far too late to go back on this possible terrible decision.

Their lips once again crash into each other, their hands aggressively roaming each other’s bodies in an aggression and urgent matter. 

Nick’s body feels different, but all the same. He has lost some weight since they have been together and his muscles seemingly feel more strong. He is just a good kisser as she remembers and she is almost sure this almost feels just as good as their first, magical, fairytale kiss.

His hands are on her breasts, sliding his hands through her pajama top and gripping her breasts between his fists. She moans quietly into his mouth, her moan returned with a slight groan from him. He pulls back a moment, “God, I missed these,” he murmurs, his lips falling to her neck.

She tosses her head back, letting out of a sigh of pleasure. She grabs his butt, and closes her eyes, “I missed  _ this _ .” She declares.

He picks her up and throws her on the bed. She lets out a breathless giggle, watching him top over her, a smile on his face. He unbuttons her shirt, and she watches his hands intently. He has such good hands. She takes the rest of her shirt off, throwing it aside. 

“Your turn, Mister,” she declares, her palm sliding up his shirt.

He laughs and removes his shirt, meeting her lips for a short kiss, before whispering, “take off your pants.”

The words send goosebumps up and down her arms and she can feel the bottom half of her tremble. She removes her pants and so does Nick. Nick sits on his knees between her legs, holding her legs open at her things. He leans down, kissing her deeply. 

She thrusts her hips against him, feeling his boner against her. She wants him  _ so  _ badly. She wraps her legs around him, and he thrusts his boner against her. She is nearly dripping, needing to feel him inside her. “Nick,” she gasps. 

He stops kissing her and sits up. She breathes in deeply. He begins to remove her panties, sliding them down her legs. She gulps. He ducks his head in between her thighs and his tongue enters inside her. She moans deeply, covering her mouth right after, afraid of her roommates or Cece hearing. Her body quivers as he moves his tongue in circles around her clit. She wraps her legs against his back, her hands digging into her sheets. “Yes, oh my God, Nick, yes!” she exclaims, her eyes closed and breathing heavy. He keeps going until she climaxes, letting out a loud moan. She forgot how hard it is to be quiet with Nick. The next twenty seconds are outstanding. Nick didn’t realize she climaxed, so she pulls him by his hair and he stops, glancing up at her. She is breathing heavy and hard, a look of satisfaction covering her face. He smirks, knowing the look. 

She smiles back softly. 

He removes his pants and leans over her again, grabbing her face in his and pushing his tongue into her mouth. His body is once again covering hers and she is too excited to feel him inside her again. He thrusts himself inside her easily, thrusting deep inside of her; slow at first, but then fast. They break their kissing, and he pants. “Holy fuck,” he grunts. She softly moans, her eyes shut together and her nails digging into his back as he goes faster and deeper.

His hands are all over her body as if he cannot feel enough of her. He stops a moment, whispering, “turn around.”

Jess smirks, getting on her hands and knees, her ass in the air. Nick grabs onto her ass with both hands, letting out a soft groan, but does not enter her yet.

A moment passes, and Jess is a little confused as why Nick has not gone inside yet. “Nick?” she glances back. 

“Just savoring this,” he murmurs, his eyes glued to her body.

She grins, “want to admire it while inside me?” she questions.

He grins, and thrusts inside her. She lets out a sigh of pleasure. She throws it back against him, hearing his ground getting deeper and longer. She knows he is about to climax soon. 

She is right, for a few minutes later, he comes onto her ass, and yells out, “yahtzee!” as he does, when he climaxes. She is strangely,  _ glad, _ he still does that.

He falls on his back next to her, throwing some tissue at her to clean up what Nick left on her. She rubs it off herself, throwing it into the garbage bin next to her bed. She lays beside him, taking a deep breath in. She can’t resist to smile. She looks over at Nick, who already has his glossy brown eyes on her. He is grinning ear-to-ear. “Wow,” he declares.

“Wow,” she repeats, a small giggle escaping her lips.

A moment passes. A moment where she remembers they are exes and that this was probably a dumb decision. Strangely, it doesn’t  _ feel  _ like it though. How could she regret something that felt so amazing?

Still, she says, “I don’t think this is what people with a clean break do.”

He laughs, “no, no, I don’t think so.”

She smiles, staring at him deeply. She almost caresses the side of his face, but stops herself. “So,” she laughs. 

“So.” He repeats.

“I’ve never actually slept with an ex before…” she admits. “What do we do now?” she asks.

“Well,” he responds, “usually… sleep,” he declares, yawning. “And then have some super, awkward, unwanted conversation in the morning when we wake up,” he declares.

Jess smirks. “Okay, well…” she says, “then, goodnight Miller.”

“Goodnight, Day,” he responds. 


End file.
